


刃心

by AOno955874



Category: K-pop, Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 19:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOno955874/pseuds/AOno955874
Summary: 深冬星宇（勝杓），微虐向字數大概一萬三左右，繁體中文注意上星期，在我被枯竭到決定寫起虐文後就像過大年一樣不斷有新糖，還分分鐘打我臉，所以就當平行時空看吧。我怕再不發文，他們過幾天就要結婚了。X1成員串場有。





	刃心

**Author's Note:**

> 深冬星宇（勝杓），微虐向  
字數大概一萬三左右，繁體中文注意  
  
上星期，在我被枯竭到決定寫起虐文後就像過大年一樣不斷有新糖，還分分鐘打我臉，所以就當平行時空看吧。我怕再不發文，他們過幾天就要結婚了。  
  
X1成員串場有。

刃心

＊  
孫東杓是擅長忍耐的人。

第一個向他提及這件事的人是金宇碩，但孫東杓很早以前就知道自己多有辦法，在他成為一個小胖子之後，在他受盡學校同學嘲弄之後。戒除美食是減肥重要的一環，戒除的第一步是忍耐，但無止盡的忍只會得到反噬，像是以為敵人已經放棄了攻擊意圖，其實只是等著忍著，蓄積大招朝你襲來那樣，除了戰敗別無其他。孫東杓的忍是徹底改變心底的嚮往。他深知自己對美食的渴望並非出於美食本身的可口程度，而是吃東西時腦袋自動催眠自己有多幸福，從而在日後不斷回憶起來時，對那份幸福的欲求會驅使自己對吃的希冀，愈久沒有吃到，想像出來的美好就會不斷疊加，最終讓欲望將他壓垮。

「所以，只要把幸福跟美食的連結切斷就行了。」

孫東杓套著透明的塑膠手套，將盒子裡的雞爪拎起來。他是喜歡吃雞爪的，早在金宇碩這個雞爪王子將這份癮帶進X1之前，雞爪就是他孫東杓的TMI上會提及的東西，一起玩恐怖箱的韓勝宇應該最清楚了。但他不吃太多，再怎麼喜歡也只會慢慢少量地品嘗，然後在吃的時候一遍一遍告訴自己，這也並不是什麼稀有的人間美味，調味不好時甚至難以下嚥，偶爾嘗嘗倒是勉強可以。謊話反覆久了，就會逐漸相信那是真的，或者是為了確認真偽，而細細摸索品嘗雞爪的滋味，然後發現這並不是什麼值得珍視之物。再極端一點，找一天肚子空蕩蕩的時候，發狠地吃下大量某樣美食，吃到膩吃到嘔吐，往後在那些美好的味道後方，都會有嘔吐物的氣味。他用這樣的方式戒掉了很多美食，特別是那些對減肥有害的，現在看到了那些東西，內心也不會再起什麼想法，只是淺嘗輒止。畢竟他不像金宇碩那樣天生瘦削長得又是大眾審美的好看，只能努力減成一個又瘦又小的模樣，讓那些鼓成氣球一樣的黑歷史照片不會再增加。雖然這並不會阻擋那些討厭他的人的言語，但沒有關係，因為他擅長忍。

孫東杓吃完今天的最後一根雞爪，把手套慢慢翻下來，露出裡頭乾淨的細長的手。跟臉比起來已經是雙大人的手了，他看著因為長時間舞蹈練習而長出多處繭的手，突然想到韓勝宇說過這樣的話，說他在主題曲遮住臉的那個動作，恰到好處的角度只有他能完成。

「那什麼時候，東杓會感到幸福呢？」  
金宇碩突如其來地，像是深思許久後開口。哥，這是不是已經跟忍耐沒有關係了？孫東杓在心裡吐槽。他把手套包一包，轉身，乖巧地放進一旁的垃圾桶裡，在低下身的那一刻準備好標準笑容所需要的嘴角弧度，又回過身來，看著金宇碩。  
「實現夢想的現在，我每一天都很幸福哦，哥。」  


孫東杓擅長忍耐，比如在RUN.WAV節目上，到了X1成員的稱讚環節，他被指定稱讚韓勝宇。他是想拉韓勝宇的手的，想緊緊抓住他的手，想把他轉過來，讓他看著自己，讓他的眼底在那一段話的時間內只有自己。他想說，勝宇啊，在徵求主持人同意後故意用非敬語，說我很感謝你的溫柔與細心，說你真的很照顧我，謝謝。但他沒有說，他只是順從節目安排，用食指跟拇指輕輕捏上韓勝宇一根小指頭，要鬆不鬆地，沒有奢望看他也沒有奢望他看。他沒有聽見粉絲的尖叫聲。他笑著說，勝宇哥，謝謝你作為隊長，平等地愛著X1的每個人。他把平等兩個音咬得特別清晰，像唇瓣在那兩個音節上跳躍，將那兩個音踢下來，砸到地板上粉碎。  
  


＊  
金宇碩在孫東杓的生日問卷上，寫了孫東杓是個沒有煩惱的人，那是孫東杓自己跟他說的。為什麼沒有？因為就是沒有啊。金宇碩聽到這個回答時掩嘴笑了一下，那時孫東杓在出道後第一次遭到鋪天蓋地的黑評攻擊，金宇碩作為一個出過道有經驗的前輩，特地來關心弟弟的狀況。他看得出來，但他不想因為深入談論這個話題挖出金宇碩的傷心回憶，同時又暗自感謝他的關心。宇碩哥呀，不用擔心。孫東杓揚起招牌的貓一般的笑容。「只要去享受就對了，我是這麼想的。」

但孫東杓並不是真的沒有煩惱，他那時看著生日問卷上除了金宇碩外所有人都填了身高兩字哭笑不得。雖然他的確不能否認長高的心思，但他並不是純粹因為自己是X1裡最像忙內的成員才想長高的。或許，或許長得再高一點，在機場摟著他保護的人，就會是韓勝宇了。他打開手機的圖庫，第一張就是韓勝宇與曹承衍走秀那天，在樓梯上並肩而行被拍下來的模樣。風把韓勝宇的襯衫外套下擺吹起，讓他的氣勢更上一層，但他的視線卻準確地投向旁邊的曹承衍，兩人臉上都帶著無比溫柔的笑意，像是才剛交換了什麼只有兩人聽得懂的秘密，所以要封起嘴不能對任何人說，卻無可抑止地揚起了嘴角。兩人的身高幾乎是齊平的，肩膀對肩膀，腰在同一個高度，長腿連邁出步伐的姿勢都有無數的相似點。這張照片被製作成了手幅，背後寫的是「韓曹」，連孫東杓也忍不住動了收藏的心思。何苦呢，他又成不了那個跟韓勝宇並肩的人，你看這個畫面多和諧啊。最後他只把這張圖存下來，一遍遍翻出來看。假裝在驕傲自己喜愛的哥哥們如此上鏡，偶爾也會附和身邊成員的調笑，說這倆哥真的很登對。

  
他跟韓勝宇有一些合照，存在手機裡，曾經與如今都是他的珍藏之物。勝宇哥，你下次用這張發官咖吧，我要用另一張。韓勝宇說好，但他沒有。孫東杓想韓勝宇純粹只是忙到忘了，所以孫東杓也假裝自己忙到想不起來。他們某一次合照是拍攝專輯小卡那天，他摟著韓勝宇的手臂，故意轉了一下臉的角度，讓他跟韓勝宇不遠不近的距離看起來稍微有些親密的模樣。韓勝宇沒有回抱他，只是站在那兒，像個場景裡方便豐富構圖用的牆或柱子，只是恰如其分地對鏡頭揚起笑容。

再更早之前，出道前二十人的Vlive裡，他們也有過一張合照。那天發生了什麼？他記得韓勝宇跟他說，今天你是爸爸我是兒子了。恐怕是因為李津宇的淘汰，讓迷信的孫東杓擔心身為「兒子」的自己也遭到淘汰的小心思被韓勝宇敏銳地捕捉到了。可是孫東杓沒有答應，沒有在入場時讓他蹭著自己的脖子一邊伸手安撫他；沒有在他自我介紹做史努比害羞到不行時接住他大大的擁抱；沒有在自己的畫上畫了跟韓勝宇的笑容相仿的臉；在所有人都忙著裝飾蛋糕時，他認真地吃了好幾種不同的配料。東杓呀。他聽見韓勝宇的呼喚了，但沒有去緊緊靠著他彷彿世界的其他人事都與他們無關，沒有撒著嬌讓他揹揹，那張和其他幾個人的合照也不存在。啊，如果真的有那樣的東西，肯定也只是轉瞬即逝的肢體相觸而已。

還有一張，截出來的大小剛好用作手機桌布的照片——為什麼他會知道這件事呢——是在二次競演時期他去找韓勝宇時剛好拍下的。他怎麼會去找韓勝宇？應該是去找金曜漢的才對，畢竟這哥最喜歡逗他了。他那時正在練習怎麼當個適合Believer的酷帥幼狼，所以連那張照片上也是冷冷地沒什麼笑容，但實際拍出來卻因為他幼嫩的長相顯得有些小孩耍酷的稚氣，還搞得比耶的金曜漢像是路過的尷尬一樣被模糊了。幾個練習生哥哥看到那照片後大笑著傳到練習生們某個Kakao大群組裡，說金曜漢啊這就是你打擾人家父子約會的懲罰哈哈哈。緊接著又有幾個愛起鬨的練習生接續對話「金曜漢：我做錯了什麼」、「曜漢啊，要是被綁架了你就模糊掉」。他那時候也許有看著群組對話偷笑，也許忍不住把笑他跟韓勝宇多黏的對話截出來日後反覆回味，但事實並非如此，他只是反覆琢磨自己不夠狠的表情，對著鏡子摸索怎樣的角度才能更好。

  
思索之間，金曜漢開門走進了房裡。東杓啊，吃完雞爪就躺床會胖喔。哥，你吵死了。交換完這樣一如往常無謂的對話之後，金曜漢就在他身邊躺下了。孫東杓以為他又要上手戳呀搔的，結果金曜漢蠢蠢欲動的手在看到他腳踝的那刻立刻收回。

「東杓，你的腳踝好點了嗎？」

「啊，老早就好了，你看。」

孫東杓從床上爬起來，不顧金曜漢的阻止在地上輕跳了幾下。腳踝還有一點隱隱的抽痛，但這種程度他還能忍。受傷的那天他也是忍著完成了所有表演，上了車才跟經紀人說想要藥。經紀人盯著他腫起來的腳踝，問他這是怎麼回事，他只是含糊地說不小心摔到了。就在他跟韓勝宇練了無數次的公主抱上，不小心他掉下來快了點，不小心撞到地板的衝擊力太大，就是這種程度而已。他也許在某一刻想過盡快遠離那個人的溫度所以跳得早了點，也許故意在後方與他交會時，避開他的眼神。也許，早在韓勝宇因為愈來愈習慣所以呼之即來揮之即去一般做出向他示意跳上來的手勢時，他可以故意做點有趣的回應，像是曹承衍本該撩金宇碩的下巴卻跑去撩韓勝宇那樣，用點新鮮的事物引起粉絲的尖叫。但他沒有，他只是機械地僵硬地跳上去，思考著到底是誰安排了他負責跳進韓勝宇的懷抱裡又是為了什麼理由。啊，說起來，這個負責被抱的人原本是崔秉燦那哥才對，不知道他的身體好點了沒有？不知道韓勝宇抱著他的時候，是不是會想到自己真正的、不限定的那些兄弟們呢？

能夠長久陪伴他的，畢竟不是這些人。

於誰都是一樣的。

金曜漢堅持要再給孫東杓上點藥，反被孫東杓吐槽哥你自己的傷完全好了沒有，但他並沒有阻止金曜漢跑到外面去拿醫藥箱。他們這個剛出道的團還真是傷兵一堆。孫東杓又坐回床上，雙腿在床邊百無聊賴地前後擺動著。腳踝的傷跟韓勝宇痛到走路都不穩的積水膝關節比起來真是不值一提。他在笑的時候最漂亮這首歌跟韓勝宇有個面對面蹲著的站位，他曾經輕碰韓勝宇的膝蓋，問他會痛嗎，但韓勝宇自然是不會承認的，就像對粉絲，像對成員每個人說的那樣，平等地愛著，不會因為是他孫東杓就多流露一絲脆弱。他想起那些跟韓勝宇對視而忍不住笑出來的幾秒鐘，韓勝宇也像他那樣期待著這專屬於他們的數秒嗎？或者只是回應他的笑容，作為一團的隊長，像孫東杓在Vlive上說的一樣「我選他當隊長，是因為他能平等溫柔地顧好每個團員」，對，他應該是這樣說的，他不會說「希望他當十個人的阿爸，但當然我還是他最愛的兒子。」

他深知那是不可能的。

＊   
孫東杓下定決心不再在舞間抬起頭對誰笑的時候，金曜漢終於拿到了醫藥箱走進來，還有另一個人跟在後面。「曜漢哥下手太重，所以我來了。」他的話語沒有什麼起伏，全身上下彷彿只有鮮豔紅髮充滿生氣，此外的每個部分都平淡如水。「哎，怎麼連垠尚也來了，我真的沒事啦。」雖然這樣說著，孫東杓也沒有制止李垠尚伸手揉揉他的頭髮，在他面前半跪下來。

「最近還好嗎？」

李垠握住他的腳踝，左右檢視上面還有沒有殘留的瘀青，又給他貼了幾片消瘀的藥膏。孫東杓不知道他在問什麼，「我沒什麼不好的呀？」所以這樣回答了。李垠尚抬起眼看他，好像能把他看穿似地，銳利卻不刺人。

「大家都很在乎你的。」

李垠尚整理好醫藥箱蓋上，起身，敞開雙臂把他抱住。孫東杓小巧的臉貼在他的胸膛，感覺自己像被哄的孩子那樣，肩膀被輕拍了好幾下。金曜漢也衝過來把他跟李垠尚都摟在懷裡，晃呀晃地，哎一古我們東杓呀是世界上最可愛最有禮貌最討哥哥歡心的弟弟了。這樣碎念著。孫東杓在擁擠的懷抱中勉強擠出了句「曜漢哥我快熱死了」，金曜漢才哈哈哈地笑了幾聲，將他跟李垠尚都鬆綁。

「所以不要上網看那些東西了。」

李垠尚完全沒有被強行抱住之後的慌亂，只是瞄了一眼孫東杓的手機，又理理身上皺成一團的衣服。孫東杓此刻才明白李垠尚指的是什麼，是最近針對他塵囂甚上的惡評，起因是某個節目裡他略有不慎的言行，但他身邊所有人都告訴他這只是被黑子盯上了而剛好抓到點吵鬧罷了。對於從成為初C開始就受到無止盡惡評的他來說，這不過就是黑子又一次狂歡到他身上而已。他不會在意的，只會更謹慎地收起自己的羽翼，他那麼擅長忍耐。

他曾想過韓勝宇或許也是基於這個理由，才在出道後沒多久疏遠了他，畢竟他們的父子人設早在節目期間就被當作箭靶。但他也並不是真的在粉絲看得到的地方什麼都沒做，他總能在疏遠許久許久後的某個日子裡，用不經意的經意的行動刀刃般狠狠戳進他的心裡，轉動著刀刃攪爛心臟流出刺骨的心意，像在官咖上只有給他的生日祝福與親暱的稱呼；像在簽售會給他撒的花；像在簽售會上與他十指緊扣。孫東杓從前總是讓親生母親幫忙灑花，想像自己成了偶像站在舞臺上，在歡呼聲中看著從天而降的花瓣落淚。他終於站到了舞臺上，有個撿來的便宜父親替自己灑花，但他只是捧著頰沒有落淚，他怕第一滴水落下來後直到他枯竭為止都不會停。他在之後某次的簽售會上還了他便宜父親的花瓣債，學著他的樣子在相仿的高度讓花瓣落下。韓勝宇像他一樣雙手捧著臉頰直視前方，那麼韓勝宇也像他一樣，在花瓣落下時被割得遍體鱗傷嗎？

孫東杓想知道，所以他藉著壽星的底氣在生日前幾天的簽售會上，裝成粉絲跟每個成員進行了小小簽售——每一個，縱使所有人都覺得就算他只找韓勝宇也是那麼自然，他還是不想讓韓勝宇覺得自己如此特別，在孫東杓已經不是他的特別之後。他坐到韓勝宇面前，裝成不認識那樣，說，我是第一次來。啊，你來自哪裡啊？盈德。盈德啊，盈德的巨蟹很有名吧？孫東杓把企鵝頭套摘下來遞給他，韓勝宇順從地戴上，與他十指交扣。是誰的指間纏得比較緊呢，孫東杓不認為這能證明誰更在乎對方，所以他忍著沒有緊緊掐住他的手。但最終他沒有開口問花瓣的事，畢竟那些不過就是柔軟的假花，像韓勝宇對誰都平等的溫柔，被割破嘩啦啦地流出血的他才錯了。

  
是他的錯嗎？孫東杓回想起上TMI News時，他對著鏡頭略帶玩笑地抱怨勝宇哥對他的愛淡了，說他以前是獨生子的。現在回想起來，他該忍著的，當下說出這件事時他就輸得徹底，因為韓勝宇就能順著這個指控爬，理所當然地淡下去。他曾以為這樣的小任性還能得到容忍，韓勝宇會在鏡頭外像從前那樣黏著他，說東杓啊最近冷落了是哥不對，但哥必須顧好所有成員，你知道我還是在乎你的吧——就算是毫無邏輯的安慰也可以，他都會信。但韓勝宇什麼都沒說，只有女主持人在錄製結束後像覺得他的控訴有些可愛似地過來安慰幾句。主持人知道該怎麼安撫他這個幼稚的吵著要糖吃的孩子，韓勝宇也知道，韓勝宇只是不這麼做。

  
  
＊  
金曜漢問孫東杓要不要一起去外面看電視，為了證明自己腳踝沒問題也不會躲在房間偷翻網路留言，孫東杓決定跟他們一起去看電視轉換心情。外面的雞爪派對已經結束了，收拾得乾乾淨淨，其他人不知道都去哪了。孫東杓將自己埋到沙發上後，金曜漢就貼過來揉他的臉，李垠尚也細心地把醫藥箱放回原處，坐到金曜漢旁邊，視若無睹地打開電視，開始尋找好看的節目。

「你們要看什麼？」

宋亨俊跟姜敏熙竄出來，或者他們可能從雞爪派對後就一直待在這裡伺機而動，哪裡好玩就往哪裡鑽。放假的日子大家的作息都比較悠哉，有幾個人是把握時間能睡多久就睡多久，這兩人倒像是體力用不盡一樣。宋亨俊擠到孫東杓旁邊，「杓俊s合體！」孫東杓也「耶——」地配合捲毛小可愛高昂的聲音一同舉起手，蓋住電視的聲響。宋亨俊還在他耳邊滔滔不絕地說下次要合練哪首女團舞，姜敏熙跟著靠過來，說我們漂亮漂亮組不要把我排擠在外。孫東杓不知為何今天所有人都對他異常熱情，像是要把他圍起來保護在正中心那樣，所有人都往他身上靠近。他並不討厭，只是不夠適應，畢竟哥哥弟弟們除了想到時揉他兩把之外，多數時候不會跟他有過於密切的交集。就像李翰潔會說，巴士上勝宇哥旁邊的位置應該是東杓的吧？所有人把孫東杓週遭的空位與空氣全都標上韓勝宇的名字。他會適應的，他會把那些名字一個個摳下，哪怕手指甲都掀起露出裡面鮮血淋漓的嫩肉。他甚至連震動聲帶都覺得裡頭有韓勝宇的印記，漂亮漂亮當C的那時候，或是更早之前在BOSS的那時候，就不該找他教唱歌的。他總是想到小房間裡他與韓勝宇的氣味交融在一起，明明並不是無比貼近卻彷彿能合而為一。想到他只要舉起手做個要抱抱的姿勢，韓勝宇就會順從地擁上來；想到他曾經還能說我要去找新的爸爸了，你也去找新的兒子吧，欲擒故縱地自以為將他的心愈抓愈牢。他們的確彼此都有了新的爸爸與兒子，但孫東杓曾以為一切都不會變的。

  
他做了太多錯誤的選擇，比如在One Pick時選了韓勝宇而不是曹承衍，比如在出道夜當晚的感言即使哭到上氣不接下氣也要說勝宇哥快來呀，比如在Produce的製作組問他要不要拍個影片給哪位練習生的時候，他應該說些別的名字，這樣沒有回應的影片就都不會播出了。他與他的名字綁成了死結，就像搜尋引擎的建議搜尋結果裡，韓勝宇後面總要接個孫東杓，孫東杓也離不開韓勝宇。韓勝宇不知道為什麼把他那一頭的繩子剪開了，留了千萬念想與思緒糾纏而成的死結在他這裡擺盪。

他是被剩下的那個呀。

孫東杓盯著電視螢幕色彩斑斕的畫面。電視劇情與旁邊成員們吵鬧的聲音都糊成一片，孫東杓沒有辦法集中在任何一邊，只能假裝自己正津津有味地看著前方。突然有誰從後面用力拍了他的肩膀，他嚇得身體一震，回頭才發現車俊昊面無表情地站在沙發後，手裡輕輕用面紙包著什麼東西。

車俊昊抱歉地笑了笑，示意他伸出手，再把手中的東西放在孫東杓的手心。面紙攤平，裡頭是一顆艷紅色的馬卡龍，像顆弱小的不知是什麼生物的心臟，失去了鼓動的能力。孫東杓有股衝動，想拿開面紙親手把這顆心臟捏碎，讓碎屑從他的指縫落下，黏膩的紅色血液攤平在他手心，像他給韓勝宇撒的鮮紅花瓣，不知是誰碎成七零八落的臟器。他記得自己的心臟最為韓勝宇所鼓動的時候，不是他緊貼著自己撒嬌，不是他們在決賽夜當天唱抒情歌時目光交會，是他在Produce第二次舞臺評價分組時，聽到韓勝宇吼的那句「呀！孫東杓！」他是怎麼也沒想到會在那種狀況下聽見自己的名字。他以為他跟韓勝宇的緣分從BOSS組開始，也會結束在組的分別。他感覺自己的心跳聲要撐破耳膜，不知道是心臟會先鼓動出喉頭，還是臉上的熱度會先到達巔峰，他害怕，卻又有點期待下一秒韓勝宇要說出什麼，只能軟軟黏黏地回了句「勝宇哥」。而韓勝宇只是一次次叫著他的名字，時而溫柔時而彷彿飽含洶湧而出的欲念那樣壓抑。他想他是錯聽了，或者錯把到了遇見你那組韓勝宇看過來的目光，當成是朝向自己的熱切。

他早該知道的，在節目製作組有意提及他們的父子關係，為他們鋪好父子劇本的時候，就該揚起貓一樣狡猾的笑，說「BOSS組裡除了鎮赫哥，全都是勝宇哥的兒子呀」；要在他問「東杓呀，你現在還會怕我嗎」的時候，說「沒有，你是很好的哥哥，跟所有哥哥都一樣好」。他在自己與韓勝宇身上綑綁了太多糾纏的繩，直至窒息，直至把繩子割開的力氣與利器都消失了，動一下血肉都勒著都是疼。

孫東杓還來不及道謝，車俊昊丟下這東西，又輕拍了兩下孫東杓的肩膀就跑了，只在姜敏熙大叫「哎俊昊哥怎麼我都沒有」的時候，轉過頭來說了句「我只負責轉交」。

孫東杓用另一隻手的食指與拇指拎起馬卡龍的邊緣，把它貼近嘴唇、推進嘴裡。馬卡龍是種甜到極致的點心，最適合他這種小孩子口味。光是碰到舌尖他都要被甜得發麻，孫東杓一口咬下那顆馬卡龍，甜味在嘴裡擴散到舌頭的每一處。並沒有什麼原本很甜嘗起來卻如此鹹苦的感受，並沒有混著淚水一起把喜歡的東西吃下所以嘗不出任何滋味的橋段，甜的還是極甜無比，不管不顧地衝進腦子，在一瞬間的幸福感後又帶著幸福消失了。孫東杓當初戒馬卡龍癮的時候，就是不斷告訴自己這種刺激短暫得不值一提，比起能唇齒留香的小甜點，這種價格高貴嘗起來卻又彷彿廉價糖粉堆疊的食物是該離他的生活遠一點。所以他忍過來了，但孫東杓還是在自己喜歡的甜點裡寫上了馬卡龍，偶爾嘗嘗，享受甜到麻痺的刺激與轉瞬即逝的幸福。像在某場夏日的夢裡與初識之人結束一場未曾有預期，過程卻極其愉快的談天，此後同樣的人事地物也無法再次創造相同的情境。韓勝宇就是他偶然遇上的夢，他們會在夢境結束後交換彼此的聯絡方式，然後再也不見。

＊  
孫東杓跟一群哥哥弟弟看了一下午的電視，晚上又被曹承衍拉走了，這哥一整天都跟南道賢在自己房間作曲，好不容易出來了看到他，就不由分說地一把將他抓住，說是要帶他去吃飯，轉換一下心情。南道賢還趁機過來搔搔他的下巴，像在逗貓，搔完又補了一句「東杓哥要吃飽一點啊，路上小心」，他連抗議不要玩我的時間都沒有。

曹承衍其實很常帶著成員們出去吃飯，特別是他品味好，不知為何總是能找到那種味道很棒的私房小店，還跟裡面的老闆是朋友。曹承衍跟誰都能成為朋友，他就是氣氛調動者，能夠迅速成為團體的核心，也具有強大的心靈與反應能力。不像孫東杓那樣還需要照顧、會渴求陪伴或是壓力的紓解或是獨佔的特別。孫東杓常覺得曹承衍像是經歷過所有可知的大風大浪那樣，對人際關係總是得心應手，但卻對所有人似乎都保持著同等的距離，在令人舒適的範圍內發揮人際所長，也不讓任何人離他更近一步。這樣的人，理所當然會成為韓勝宇的心靈支柱吧。

他也很想，但他達不到那樣的程度，他知道自己永遠追不上那些哥哥們與韓勝宇的距離，不僅是年紀，還有閱歷上的差距。出道過的哥哥們有過類似的經歷，所以他們能相知相惜，但他沒有。他只是個練習了一年半出道就幸運獲得大量關注的人，對他來說什麼事都只有新鮮感，沒有努力而毫無所獲的苦澀，沒有不知未來在何處的灰天暗地。他能同甘，但無法共苦。

「東杓，都好點了吧？」

曹承衍不知為何摟著他脖子前進，所以孫東杓也以禮還禮地摟住他的腰——畢竟肩膀摟起來有點辛苦。這個黏膩的走路姿勢他無比熟悉。

經過一整天哥哥弟弟們的突襲關懷，他現在已經可以直接理解「好點了吧」指的是腳傷，還有因為黑評而受到影響的心情。也許大家就是說好不讓他成天躺在家裡滑手機，才分好了時段陪他。

「承衍哥，我很好，不用擔心。」

孫東杓想了一下，又改口。

「我好很多了，是這個意思。」

他想到韓勝宇跟每個人說的「我很好」，意思就是「我很痛，但我不說。」他討厭韓勝宇這樣的回應，更討厭韓勝宇待他如同待全部的人，所以他不想這樣回答。

但他最討厭的，是不管做什麼說什麼都會想到韓勝宇的自己。

「那就好，某個相談室負責人也不用擔心了呢——啊，不是，我什麼都沒說。」

笑得像隻狡猾狐狸的曹承衍看著他，表情像是寫著「你可別揭穿我」，又像是「你知道我是什麼意思吧？」不管是哪個選項，孫東杓都早就明白了。在他看到車俊昊給的馬卡龍時，他就知道這一連串關懷行動背後的主謀是誰。曹承衍還在旁邊小聲提示「有人負責勞心有人負責勞力，這就是團體合作啊。」孫東杓想像那個場景，在那間不大但如他一般乾淨溫暖的單人房裡，點上了鵝黃色的光與極淡的香氛，想談心的人與談心之人隔著放有花草茶的小桌坐在地板上，以同樣的高度不給人任何壓迫感地進行著言語交換。他去過幾次，以無謂細瑣的煩惱為藉口，只是想擁有一段與他專屬的時光。孫東杓原以為出道後他們能擁有更多，卻沒想到出道夜的擁抱就是最後了。最開始孫東杓還會黏著韓勝宇，抱著他或躺在他身上，但沒有任何回應。他只是知道不能當先放手的那個，否則他沒有任何挽回的資本，所以不敢離開。

他想像在其他成員結束自己的談話後，韓勝宇有點抱歉地笑著，告訴他們有點擔心孫東杓的狀況，因為孫東杓在公主抱的動作時不知為何過早跳下扭傷了腳踝，偶爾也會有點心不在焉，加上對於他的惡評愈來愈多，他擔心孫東杓是受到惡評影響才狀態不好……他可能還拿出了特地去買的馬卡龍交給車俊昊，請幫我把這個交給他吧。他會用彷彿和煦微風般的嗓音這樣說。韓勝宇知道他喜歡馬卡龍——或者說，他自稱喜歡馬卡龍——是在恐怖箱拍攝結束後，帶他去吃下午茶那天孫東杓提到的。如果能把這些破碎的片段記在心裡，為什麼不願意自己來找他呢？在沒有人知道的時候，偷偷把那顆鮮紅色的心臟交到他手裡。那麼孫東杓就會乖巧地將其視若珍寶，不會想著將其捏碎搗爛，會保持與他的距離，讓兩人都少一點CP營業的惡評，等待下一次與他共享的秘密；會接受自己無法承接或共感韓勝宇經歷過的痛苦，但能給他帶來一些無謂的快樂。

他比不上韓勝宇原團的兄弟、比不上年齡相近的哥哥，只是扮家家酒時碰巧分到家人的角色，其中一人玩膩想結束遊戲了就該斷絕關係。他想他應該要珍惜韓勝宇這些細緻的心思，要體諒他做為十個人的哥哥與隊長的負擔，要相信他不是因為不喜歡自己了而疏遠，是因為太喜歡自己才選擇離開——那麼為什麼他能夠自在地「太喜歡」其他成員呢——他是因為怕無法平等地照顧每個成員，所以總給他安排了別的照顧者。他會在小小的地方留下關懷的行跡讓孫東杓能沿路拾起收在心裡，但不回應孫東杓捧到他眼前的真情。

那麼這份關懷，是作為隊長應盡的本分，還是出於韓勝宇自己的意志呢？

孫東杓知道自己任性，但他累了，他不想要將真心投入幽深的湖裡，永遠等不來湖中女神的現身。他是金斧頭銀斧頭鐵斧頭都想要的人，他只是擅長忍。

＊  
跟曹承衍吃飯還是一件愉快的事。食物美味還由他買單不提，連聊天的內容都會由曹承衍主導，只要跟著愉快輕鬆的氛圍一起載浮載沉就行了。孫東杓悄悄地在話題的間隙假裝不經意地提到曹承衍的原團，曹承衍幾乎是立刻回答「還有在聯繫是理所當然的呀，我們可是說好了要各自站上巔峰呢。」

第一次出道的成員意義總是不同，那是初次的命運共同體，不論未來結果如何，都曾在狹小擁擠的練習室裡滿身是汗地躺成一團談夢想。金宇碩也是這樣回答的：「不管是不是分隔兩地，都會永遠將他們放在心上的。鎭赫一定也是這樣想。」孫東杓在兩年半後，也要跟DSP的李煥、李埈赫幾個哥哥們一起以永久團出道。限定總有結束的一天，他從一開始就知道自己跟韓勝宇不能長久地相處下去，而且也搆不上那個重要的位置。他無數次告訴自己，就算只是兩年半的專屬也可以，就像他們十一個這段時間都綁在Swing底下一樣，專屬於他吧。或許他會貪心地想要更多，但他會適時且理智地慢慢戒掉韓勝宇，會規律而緩慢地割開將他與他綑綁的繩子，終至再無交集的那天。

「那承衍哥覺得，我們是什麼呢？」

孫東杓輕飄飄地冒出這句，彷彿只是逸散出的呢喃，沒有多做解釋，曹承衍卻像聽懂了那樣，伸出手揉了揉孫東杓的頭髮。

「你們也是我想要永遠保持聯繫的兄弟啊。」

他瞇起眼笑。

＊  
回宿舍洗了個澡，最後就換李翰潔了，孫東杓才剛換上睡衣坐在自己床上，就看到這哥打開他跟金曜漢的房門，笑得一臉詭異。他們是真的排過時間表吧？李翰潔捏捏他的耳朵又捏捏他的手，一路把孫東杓帶回他跟曹承衍的房裡，讓他坐在床邊。曹承衍好整以暇地側躺在床上，一手撐住頭，看戲一樣地嘿嘿笑，頭上已經出現了好幾束李翰潔造型師妙手一搓就能搓出來的尖頭造型。

「好，今天就由哥來大顯身手！」

孫東杓連「翰潔哥你要做什麼」這樣的話都懶得問了，李翰潔開始朝他的頭髮下手，一邊煞有其事地扮演髮廊店員：客人您今天想做幾束呢，我們現在最高紀錄是一頭五束；客人您的頭髮又細又軟，建議您做小束的來挑戰……

在李翰潔的神奇行徑與曹承衍的推波助瀾下，孫東杓度過了難得沒有想到韓勝宇的短暫時光。最後笑到累的他直接躺倒在兩個哥哥之間，李翰潔也立刻關上燈準備睡了。

孫東杓不知道過了多久，但他睜開眼。

他對自己說謊了。

他其實沒有辦法不去想韓勝宇，笑聲陡然停止的那刻寂寞就會湧入，所以他只能一直笑。他想自己真是任性又自私，想著若是韓勝宇不要疏遠得那麼突然，他就能好好習慣分離，卻又想要獨佔他永遠的注意力；他嫉妒跟韓勝宇特別親近的哥哥們，卻又自我說服他們是真的知心知底，他怎麼樣也追趕不上。他想相信韓勝宇沒有變，只是有許許多多能說的不能說的事或外力或經紀公司的要求或責任所以他必須先將他放下才行，卻又一次次告訴自己，他就是變了，無話可說，無關外界無關時機無關距離，只是變了所以再也不會回頭；也或許這一切從一開始就只能是場扮家家酒，不是他自以為的欲擒故縱，是韓勝宇手到擒來；也許是他做錯了什麼才會得到這樣的懲罰，也許是韓勝宇做錯了什麼；他想說催眠自己過去那些苦澀甜美的碰觸都是假的，卻又仗著回憶僅存的溫度緊緊揪著過去不放。他到底想要什麼，到底渴求什麼，如今還抓著不願丟棄的是什麼。他想如果當初他沒有選擇韓勝宇進自己的隊伍裡，如果在韓勝宇問他要不要去吃雞爪的時候，他找個低劣的理由拒絕了他，然後就可以沒有然後了。是他親手將那條繩子打上了死結。他自以為選擇了當下最能通往幸福的選項，但道路被硬生生截斷了，他無法回頭，只能選擇跳入斷崖，在無邊無際的黑暗之中墜落。

沒有辦法將這些事說給任何人聽，讓成員們為他瞎忙一場，卻什麼也沒有改變，他很抱歉。

孫東杓靜悄悄地坐起身，確定身邊的哥哥們都睡熟了，才緩慢地伸出右腳踩在冰涼的地板上，然後是左腳。他輕輕開門走出去。半夜的客廳沒有任何人類的聲響。他縮在樓梯的台階上，靠近自己那層的位置。這裡是連接兩層樓的通路，就算有人半夜想出來晃一晃，只要他安靜些，在睡迷糊的狀態下應該也不會注意到他，希望如此。

孫東杓輕輕呼出一口氣，用手把瀏海往後撥。感覺偌大的黑暗之中，只有自己的氣息。

他突然很想吃雞爪，或者馬卡龍。

他想去找家店，點滿滿一桌自己最喜歡吃的東西，像是死前最後一餐那樣用力地把所有東西塞進胃裡。他想跟雞爪或馬卡龍或是任何他曾喜歡過上癮過後來戒掉的東西重新交好，想跟這個世界非人類的事物再建立起深重的聯繫，人類善變且不可掌握，事物則能永遠屬於自己。但他只能坐在這裡動彈不得，因為他還得為明天與很多很多明天負起責任。他打算來這裡流光體內的水。不能在其他人面前哭泣，因為他沒有辦法解釋這一切的緣由，無法說明比起那些刺穿人心的惡意，更讓他千瘡百孔的是什麼。

曹承衍說的是對的，他能當個「永遠保持聯繫的兄弟」就該知足。他不能以為自己有多特別，他跟韓勝宇留下的那些故事，只是選秀節目極端壓力下渴求安慰的兩個人正好碰在一起的結局而已。出道後還有一段日子他曾以為是新的篇章，但事實上只是後日談罷了。結局就是結局，想要延長也只能是卑微的下場，是他沒有及時抽身。

眼睛酸澀不已，像有一千根針在刺。孫東杓開始盤算著，今天哭完之後，明天開始就不要再想了。他只是跟十個夥伴一起出道的偶像孫東杓，他有許多愛他的粉絲，而他要回報粉絲的愛，也要繼續實現自己的夢想。他會一致又平等地對待每個夥伴，好好走完這五年，也會同等愛著DSP的哥哥弟弟們。他會一遍一遍告訴自己，那些回憶也沒有什麼了不起的，它們會褪色會遠去，終有一天他會忘記跟韓勝宇擁抱時的溫度，終有一天他能像戒掉雞爪或馬卡龍的癮那樣，將他戒除。  


他會將那些積累起來、曾有過或僅止於想像的美好，一個個拆解、剝離。他沒有在BOSS組上台表演時，目光緊盯著前方令人安心的高大背影；沒有在排名儀式上與誰的手相握；沒有在決賽夜被叫到名字後，被哥哥弟弟們送入誰的懷抱裡。像用反胃感與美食綑綁，像說服自己那些幸福廉價不已。正巧打在樓梯上的小燈亮起時孫東杓的眼淚在眼眶裡團團轉著落下了，他不知道是不是被光逼出來的。

「……東杓？」

那人站在樓下，是道光，刺得孫東杓眼裡的水不斷跌落，在手背上碎裂。韓勝宇有些慌亂地把手裡的馬克杯放到旁邊的桌子。馬克杯在他手中殘留一些水漬，他又趕緊往睡衣上擦了擦。有一瞬間似乎他想要踏上階梯，卻在下一秒止住了步伐。

「怎麼哭了？」

他站在樓梯下，抬頭往上看。如果此刻孫東杓朝他伸出雙手，能夠換來一個久違的擁抱嗎？孫東杓不想將這個最後且終有一天會失效的手段用在這裡，他覺得自己還能忍。

但是孫東杓該怎麼說才好呢，他不能也無法將那些彎彎繞繞的心思說出口，那些東西沉重得無人能背負，也無人有義務與他一同承擔。

金宇碩問他，東杓什麼時候會感到幸福呢？他想起曾看過的某支直播影片，在Produce開始之前，不知是誰問了韓勝宇，勝宇哥幸福的時候是什麼時候啊？「沒有。」韓勝宇這樣回答了。

「沒有。」

所以孫東杓也這樣說。

「只是想到了……Produce時的事情。」

他努力穩住喉頭溢出的哽咽聲。眼淚是關不住了，他要捏造殘破的理由，不讓任何人發現這些水珠真正的意義。他看著韓勝宇柔和的眉眼，想到韓勝宇在出道時的影片裡小心翼翼地說著，總是會擔心能不能被愛；後來某次訪談，又說，最近真的非常幸福。

在那些不知道自己能不能被愛的日子裡，他肯定痛苦不堪吧，而孫東杓卻只是自私地想著，想回到那個時候啊。

「那時每天睜開眼……就是在練習……還要害怕自己會不會沒辦法出道。」

但卻每天都能去找韓勝宇。黏著他，然後被黏。那時候孫東杓還是有選擇的，他可以讓韓勝宇不要那麼執著，他可以任性可以肆無忌憚，他還可以抽身。

「到現在也沒有出道了的實感，不過……出道是實實在在地成真了。雖然……雖然針對我的黑評有很多，是吧……但是勝宇哥，不用擔心我。」

比起那些無足輕重之人的中傷，只要他在乎的人都喜歡他就好了，孫東杓曾經是這樣想的。但原來只是喜歡還不夠。他嘗過了人世間最為甜美的情感，無法再回到平淡如水的日子裡。他想洗刷舌尖殘留的甜味，幾乎要把整塊舌頭都刷爛。

眼淚浸濕了衣服與袖子。再流下去的話，孫東杓就可以被自己淹死了。他想自己現在一定哭得很醜，皺巴巴的那種，像他不想回想的決賽夜。那時候韓勝宇真的想跟自己一起出道嗎？在反覆質疑後他連記憶都開始模糊，或許那些美好記憶裡有不少想像出來的甜美，是日夜高壓且充滿監視、下一秒怕就會成為惡剪素材的環境下，唯一能抓到的浮木。浮木不夠撐住他，孫東杓沒得戒掉那些甜美，將自己吃成從前從前飽受欺凌的貪得無厭的小胖子，一路沉進無底的河。

「現在起都會是幸福的日子了。」

孫東杓想至少露出一個比哭還難看的笑容，但他沒有力氣。忍耐原來是這麼困難的事情。過去他曾經覺得順序應該是馬卡龍、雞爪、勝宇哥，現在才曉得，在韓勝宇面前，孫東杓從來沒有勝算。

「從今往後、未來、一直都。」

  
＊  
韓勝宇沒有踏上樓梯，沒有緊抱著他。

沒有熟悉的體溫，沒有彷彿要將他鎖在懷裡那樣強硬的擁抱，沒有衣物清淡的香味與令人害臊的鼻息。

因為孫東杓知道他會平等地愛著每個人。

所以孫東杓也沒有回抱。

孫東杓在想，他是不是又對自己說謊了。

他無法確認。

他只是在忍。

End.


End file.
